Every Breath You Take
by NefertiDagger
Summary: A Song Fic (I hope it's good), with two charecters. One is Freya, the other is... well, read and find out. Review also.


  
Every Breath you Take  
  
Written by Neferti Dagger  
Series- Final Fantasy 9  
Rating- PG-13  
A/N- Yup, another song fic, to my favoritest song in the whole world (by my fav. band- The Police!). Guess the coupling, but it's not what you think. Hey, ever hear the story behind the song? Enjoy-  
-====-  
  
I think of her in Alexandria with him. I see her laughing with him, I see him laugh with her. It hurts in a way...... I sometimes wish I was him, so I could be with her. Wallowing in my thoughts, I go to the bar in Lindblum, and sit down and think of her.  
  
_Every breath you take  
Every move you make  
Every bond you break  
Every step you take  
  
_"Hey, what's up? You look kinda bummed."  
  
"Oh shut up."  
  
"What? I'm just trying to help you with your problem! You've been this way ever since Freya went off with Fratley to go get married at Alexandria."  
  
_Every single day  
Every word you say  
Every game you play  
Every night you stay_  
  
I look at Zidane, with anger fuming from my heart. Why did he have a right to nose into my business? I say nothing, getting up out of my chair at the bar, and leave out the door, him looking behind me and saying-  
  
"Come on! I can help ya'!"  
  
"Save it for someone who cares."_  
  
I'll be watching you  
  
_ "(...... If I did tell her I liked her, she'd get angry. Huh, aren't women like that all the time?)" I think to myself as I stop by the Dragon's Gate. Freay could like me, but she has him... Fratley. I am happy they are together, but still...  
  
"Where to? Treno? Alexandria?"  
  
"... Alexandria and make it snappy or I'll bust your leg."  
  
"Aiee... you seem in a hurry. Wanting to see a friend? Girlfriend?"  
  
"..... Why is it any of your buisness?"  
  
"I dunno, just wondering."  
  
"Well wonder no more."  
_  
O Can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take  
  
_I got off the train in Alexandria, paying no attention to those around me, only thinking of Freya. I see the spot where we had that fight, well, were going to have the fight. Zidane broke it up, that bastard. She had something that made me attracted to her...  
  
"Hey, watch where you're going!"   
  
"Oh shut up and watch where you go."  
  
I pass by the Weapons Shop where she and I collided into each others arms by accident. I didn't want to say anything to her, I had my pride. But being in her arms, even if it was by accident, felt good, almost pleasing. My thought was interrupted when I hear a familiar voice call out-  
  
"Heya!"  
  
I see Eiko running up to me, looking happy. I shrug her off, but she says to me-  
  
"Didja hear? Freya and Fratley are going to get married!"  
  
"I know that you little brat."  
  
"Yeah, but they're getting married, TODAY! Isn't that great?"_  
  
Every move you make  
Every vow you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
  
_I feel my heart sink, my body weak, my . No one told me they were getting married today.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL? Why didn't anyone tell me this?"  
  
"Well, we kinda figured that you wouldn't wanna hear..."  
  
"WHAT?! TELL ME OR ELSE!!!!!!"  
  
Eiko looked worried, what is it that she wanted to hide from me?  
  
"..... We found out that you really liked Freya, and well, uhhh... we didn't want to tell you, but the cat is outta the bag."  
  
I almost fall to my knees. Why? Why? I clench my fist in rage, my heart pounding 100 beats a second. I ignore Eiko as she tries to calm me down, to no avail. I felt betrayed, and I ran off to the inn to be alone.  
  
"Wait!!!!!! Wait up!!! Come on!!!"_  
  
I'll be watching you  
  
Since you've gone I've been lost without a trace  
I dream at night I can only see your face  
I look around but it's you I can't replace  
I keep on cryin' baby, baby please  
  
_"Hey, you look sad. Something wrong?"   
  
"Leave me alone."  
  
I give the Inn Keeper 100 gil and he point me to a room upstaris. I was up there faster than anything. I slammed the door and I sink down to my knees and I start to do something I would never do-  
  
"..... Why? Why Freya? Why can't you be mine?"  
  
I place my face in my hands, and I feel tears stream down my face, slipping out of my hands onto the floor below me. A woman bringing me to tears.... I would never think of such a thing.   
  
"...... if only that bastard Fratley never showed up, I wouldn't be like this."_  
  
O can't you see  
You belong to me  
How my poor heart aches  
With every step you take  
  
_"Hey... you okay? We wanna help you!" I hear Eiko and Zidane calling out to me, but I ignore them. They can't help me now. No, nothing can help me.   
  
"Just leave me alone and go back to your own buisness."  
  
"Please, can't we at least hear your problem?"  
  
"LEAVE ME ALONE! DON'T YOU GET IT?"  
  
"Okay, fine, wallow in your problem."  
  
I turn around and sigh, more tears dripping down my face. I guess I should forget about Freya. She would be married and I would be left to die lonely, but I'm used to that, but why does it hurt?  
  
*knock, knock*  
  
I gasp and turn around, someone is knocking on the door, but who? It's not like it would be Freya... would it?_  
  
Every move you make  
Every vow you you break  
Every smile you fake  
Every claim you stake  
  
_"Who is this? It better not be Zidane or Eiko."  
  
"No, it's me, Freya...."  
  
Freya? I jolt up and run to the door, swinging it open, I see her, wearing a white version of her usual Dragoon Warrior outfit. I become weak in her sight, but I try to keep my strong composure.  
  
"Freya.... what brings you here?"  
  
I see her looking sympathetic. It isn't like her, but must have her reasons.  
  
"Zidane and Eiko told me what was wrong. I had to come and see you before you do something stupid, like killing yourself over me."  
  
She rests her hand on my hand, and I grow even weaker there. Does she care? Does she care? I think to myself, wondering, what might she do next.  
  
"Listen, even though I'm getting married to Fratley in a few hours, we can still be friends, okay?"  
  
".... Whatever makes you happy."  
  
"Listen, I want you to be happy. Amarant, I really mean what I say, we can be friends."  
  
I look at her, and say to her-  
  
"Fine. We can be friends."  
  
She got up, and kissed me, and I feel shocked and happy. I touch my cheek and I loose composure. She leaves to room and smiled for once.  
  
"I'll see you soon."  
  
"..... See you later."_  
  
I'll be watching you  
  
_"So, Amarant, what did you and Freya talk about?"   
  
"None of your buisness Zidane."  
  
"Ahhh, you're still friends?"  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
I see Zidane and Eiko smiling to each other, as if this was planned or something, but whatever. I shrug them off, and I walk away, thinking about her. She may be getting married, but now, I suppose it doesn't really matter.  
  
"(With every breath you take Freya, I'll be watching you.)"  
  
-The End-  
  



End file.
